moving in
by Andyra
Summary: Rory and Jess are forced to move in together
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess wont stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
*Rory and Lorelei walk down the sunny main street of Stars Hollow the second day Rory was back from Washington. Rory is still upset and jealous about seeing Jess make out with THAT girl. They walk into Luke's. Lorelei is just happy that Luke finally forgave her. The bell rings and*  
  
Lorelei: LUKEY, COFFEE!  
  
Luke: No  
  
*Rory starts looking around for Jess, and just sits back and watches the drama *  
  
Luke: It will kill you.  
  
Lorelei: I will die happy  
  
Luke: fine, I don't have time to argue just go sit down and I will bring you your usuals.  
  
Lorelei: How do you know our usual?  
  
Luke: You've been coming in here everyday sometimes a few times a day for 16 years.  
  
Lorelei: But what if they've changed? You know Rory was in Washington for 6 weeks they might've corrupted her.  
  
Luke: You've corrupted her  
  
Lorelei: Well I do try, but you never answered my question, what if our usual have changed?  
  
Luke: Fine, what do you want today?  
  
Lorelei: The usual  
  
Luke: SIT!!  
  
Lorelei: Sheesh, chill out maybe you need some coffee.  
  
*Jess walks out from the back room whistling and smiling until he sees Rory*  
  
Luke: Jess bring them their food  
  
*Points to Rory and Lorelei's table*  
  
Jess: No  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Jess: No  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Jess: No  
  
Luke: No  
  
Jess: Yes  
  
Luke: as you wish here you go.  
  
Jess: Oh man I can't believe I fell for that, DO NOT TELL ANYONE  
  
*Jess grabs the plates of food and slowly walks up to the table*  
  
Jess: Here you go  
  
Rory: Hey  
  
Jess: yeah  
  
Rory: YEAH, YEAH, ALL I GET IS A YEAH  
  
Jess: Well that was more than what I got before you left from Washington  
  
*Lorelei doesn't want to intrude in their business and walks up to Luke who is watching the fight like everyone else in the diner. *  
  
Rory: I was confused  
  
Jess: Yeah well there isn't anything left to be confused about now, is there  
  
Rory: What do you mean?  
  
Jess: We both know you are just a tease  
  
Rory: And all I was, was a conquest  
  
*Luke who has had enough* Luke: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, Rory, Jess, Lorelei upstairs. Everyone else get out of here, meals are on the house.  
  
*Rory, Jess, and Lorelei slowly walk up the stairs looking like they are sent to the principles office*  
  
Jess: What got up his ass?  
  
Rory: Oh don't start talking; we are in trouble because of you  
  
Lorelei: Come on you two, I've have just about up to here with the arguing. I'm with Luke on this one. Jess over here (points to the chair) Rory over there (points to the couch)  
  
Jess: Hey, don't tell me what to do this is my house.  
  
Rory: It's Luke's house.  
  
*Luke walks up to the apartment, a frown on his face*  
  
Luke: OK if you two don't stop arguing now I, we (looks over to Lorelei) will have to do something drastic  
  
Jess: Well its all her fault  
  
Rory: How is it my fault?  
  
Jess: You're the one who ran away?  
  
Rory: I didn't run away, I flew away. I took a plane  
  
Luke: OK, I've had enough, but don't say I didn't warn you  
  
Lorelei: He did warn you  
  
Luke: Lorelei..  
  
Lorelei: hey I was supporting you  
  
Luke: Because we see each other everyday, you will have to be able to get along. You starting tomorrow will spend all you free time together.  
  
Rory, Jess, Lorelei: WHAT?  
  
Luke: You heard me you're moving in together.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS 


	2. Packing

Disclaimer: You all know it, they don't belong to me.  
  
Summary: Summary: Rory and Jess wont stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. This is my first fanfiction piece and it was great to get good reviews. So if you have any suggestions where this story should go let me know. It's not as good as the first one but just give it a chance and REVIEW  
  
  
  
Luke: Because we see each other everyday, you will have to be able to get along. So starting tomorrow you will spend all your free time together.  
  
Rory, Jess, Lorelei: WHAT?  
  
Luke: You heard me you are moving in together.  
  
Lorelei: Luke we have to talk about this. You can't be serious.  
  
Jess: Come on Uncle Luke, how do you know we won't do anything dirty.  
  
Rory: In your dreams, diner boy  
  
Luke: See you're fighting again.  
  
Lorelei: I don't want to live with HIM. You just want to live by yourself again.  
  
Luke: No, you won't be living with him, you'd be living with me  
  
Rory: I'm not going along with this. Don't I have a say in my life.  
  
Lorelei: I'm beginning to like this idea, I'm sick of you being depressed and all of the fighting, so start talking diner man  
  
Jess: Hey, how come he gets to be diner man, and I'm stuck with diner boy. I'm a man.  
  
Rory: Oh stuff a book in your mouth.  
  
Luke: OK, I will move into the Gilmore house and Rory you will move into the apartment. We will move back when you two get along.  
  
Rory: Dean won't go along with this.  
  
Jess: Yeah you don't want to get bag boy mad.  
  
Rory: Jealous are we?  
  
Jess: You're the one who is jealous.  
  
Rory: Jealous of what, you and that sleazy girl. I don't think so.  
  
Jess: This is crazy  
  
Lorelei: Finally I've converted Luke to the dark side of insane.  
  
Luke: On second thought maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Lorelei: No, come on this will be great. We can pull a Big Brother and put video recorders all over the apartment and we can watch them 24/7. It will be fun.  
  
Luke: No  
  
Lorelei: You're no fun. I will have to change that.  
  
Rory: You guys can't seriously be considering making two sixteen year olds live together.  
  
Lorelei: I lived on my own at sixteen and I turned out fine.  
  
Jess: you're fine; I would hate to see weird.  
  
Lorelei: HEY!  
  
Luke: So, I will pack here and Rory, you go home and pack.  
  
Rory: I can't believe this, I'm leaving.  
  
Jess: Me too, let's go Rory...  
  
*Rory gives him the withering stare.*  
  
Jess: ...Or not.  
  
*Rory stomps down the stairs and storms out the door*  
  
Rory: My mother has gone crazy. Luke has gone crazy. Jess has become a jerk. And I don't have any boxes.  
  
**  
  
*Camera fades to the Gilmore porch, filled with Rory's boxes and suitcases. Luke's truck pulls up with Luke's suitcases in the back. Jess sits in the front seat deep in thought. Luke starts carrying his suitcases up to the porch.*  
  
Rory: Hey diner boy you gonna help?  
  
*says Rory after she drags her suitcase to the back of the truck.  
  
Jess: diner MAN, and no. I'm not helping with this insane idea.  
  
Rory: fine we don't need your help diner PUNK.  
  
*after all of Rory's suitcases were loaded on the trunk the two adults went through the rules*  
  
Luke: No parties  
  
Lorelei: awwww  
  
Luke: not you  
  
Lorelei: YA YA!  
  
Luke: No girlfriends, no boyfriends in the apartment.  
  
*Jess smirks*  
  
Lorelei: I hate your rules  
  
Luke: again not you, no smoking, no drinking, no fighting. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
  
Rory: Can we just go?  
  
Lorelei: yes just remember find out where he keeps the coffee and steal some for me. I'll see you later. Call me when you get set up. I'll miss you.  
  
Rory: Mom, I'm just across town.  
  
Luke: Jess, I'll be back at the diner when I get set up. And I'll be watching you.  
  
* Rory and Jess drive back to the diner where there is a crowd gathering outside*  
  
Rory: I wonder what's going on.  
  
Jess: It's us  
  
Rory: What about us?  
  
Jess: It's not everyday that the town princess moves in the town hoodlum.  
  
Rory: I'm not the town princess.  
  
Jess: Oh please.  
  
*Rory and Jess get out of the car and the town swarms around them, everyone asking questions at once*  
  
Babette: Rory sugar, is it true.  
  
Rory: What Babette?  
  
Babette: Were you really kicked out by your mom?  
  
Rory: No, I wasn't kicked out?  
  
Miss Patty: Then why do you have boxes?  
  
Taylor: Yeah where are you going?  
  
Rory: I'm moving in with Jess.  
  
*Jess smirks*  
  
Dean: YOU'RE WHAT?!?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AN- Review for more chapters. I hope you like it! 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
AN: Don't worry Dean will leave soon, give me time.  
  
Rory: I'm moving in with Jess.  
  
*Jess smirks*  
  
Dean: YOU'RE WHAT?!?!  
  
Babette: Sugar, are you pregnant?  
  
*Jess smirks*  
  
Jess: Yep, I knocked her up.  
  
*Gasps are heard around the crowd*  
  
Rory: I'm not pregnant I'm just moving in above the diner for a while. Now if you excuse me I have to move in.  
  
Dean: Rory can I talk to you for a second?  
  
*Rory and Dean walk into the diner and the crowd swarms around Jess*  
  
Dean: Rory as your boyfriend, I have to tell you this is unacceptable.  
  
Rory: I didn't want this to happen, my mom and Luke are making us.  
  
Dean: I must be dreaming, pinch me.  
  
*Rory pinches Dean*  
  
Dean: OW!  
  
Rory: You told me to pinch you.  
  
Dean: You can't live with him  
  
Rory: What do you think is going to happen? I have you, my wonderful boyfriend and he has a girlfriend Shane.  
  
Dean: I have to go to work but we are going to talk about this later.  
  
*Dean walks away from Rory not even giving her a kiss.* *Rory walks up to Jess*  
  
Rory: Can we bring my stuff up yet?  
  
Jess: Yeah lets go.  
  
**  
  
Rory: Finally we are done!  
  
Jess: Whatever  
  
Rory: So you're turning into Luke  
  
Jess: yeah and you're your mother  
  
Rory: What's wrong with my mother?  
  
Jess: She's just insane, crazy, and juvenile.  
  
Rory: I'm going to my room.  
  
Jess: Fine, I'm meeting Shane.  
  
Rory: FINE!  
  
**  
  
*A few hours later Jess comes up the stairs holding a plate filled with dinner for Rory. He finds her in his room*  
  
Jess: I brought you dinner  
  
Rory: Thanks  
  
Jess: You do realize this is MY room, right?  
  
Rory: Sorry, I'll leave.  
  
Jess: What are your plans tonight?  
  
Rory: Probably get yelled at from Dean. You?  
  
Jess: Shane's coming over.  
  
Rory: I thought Luke said no company Jess: Do you always do what your told?  
  
Rory: No  
  
Jess: Name one thing you did that you weren't supposed to do?  
  
Rory: I kissed you  
  
Jess: Yeah that was a hoot wasn't it.  
  
Rory: About that, I'm sorry  
  
Jess: Whatever, so enjoy the food  
  
Rory: Do you want me to get lost when Shane comes?  
  
Jess: You don't have to we'll be in my room  
  
*Jess smirks, Rory blushes*  
  
Rory: Oh. well I'll see you later.  
  
Jess: Yeah  
  
*Rory walks down the stairs of the apartment, everyone in the diner stares at her as she slowly walks out the door. Rory then walks to Doose's market to try and work things out with Dean*  
  
Rory: You mad at me?  
  
Dean: A little bit, but how can I stay mad at you with that face.  
  
Rory: It is very hard.  
  
Dean: What do you want to do tonight?  
  
Rory: We could watch some movies at my place? The good thing about this living arrangement is there are no parents to chaperone.  
  
Dean: I like that idea. My shift ends in a minute will you wait?  
  
Rory: Forever.  
  
**  
  
Dean: I can't believe you got Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory again. Rory: It's a good movie  
  
Dean: Sure it is.  
  
Rory: Let me just check where Jess is. You wait here.  
  
*Rory walks up the stairs and looks around for Jess and sees his door closed so she goes downstairs to get Dean*  
  
Rory: Come on up  
  
Dean: O.K.  
  
*They walk up the stairs and sit down on the couch with Dean's arm around Rory's shoulder, her head on his chest.*  
  
*Halfway through the movie Shane emerges from Jess's room followed by Jess shirtless.*  
  
Jess: Rory  
  
*and nods his head in recognition*  
  
Rory: Jess  
  
*does the same*  
  
Jess: I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Shane: Absolutely  
  
*They kiss passionately, while Dean and Rory continue to watch the movie. But Rory watches from the corner of her eyes*  
  
Dean: I'm glad he found someone, then he leaves us alone  
  
Rory: yeah  
  
*Jess goes back to his room mumbling a goodnight*  
  
**  
  
Rory: That was an awesome movie  
  
Dean: Sure maybe the first thousand times, but then it gets scary, all the oompaloomas start following you everywhere you go. Rory: You're crazy  
  
Dean: I get it from you.  
  
Rory: Well I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Dean: Do you want to do something tomorrow night?  
  
Rory: I can't, I have dinner at my grandparents  
  
Dean: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
**  
  
*Rory just after her fight with her father. She runs to her "room" in the mansion and calls.*  
  
Rory: He.llo?  
  
*Says Rory between sobs*  
  
Jess: Rory? Rory is that you?  
  
Rory: Yeah  
  
Jess: Are you alright?  
  
Rory: No, can you come pick me up?  
  
Jess: Where are you?  
  
**  
  
*An hour later Jess and Rory arrived home. The ride back was in complete silence except for the occasional sob from Rory. They walk up the stairs and Jess breaks the silence*  
  
Jess: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Rory: I just had a fight with my dad  
  
Jess: What was it about?  
  
Rory: He got his girlfriend knocked up.  
  
Jess: Oh Rory: It's not like you care  
  
Jess: Don't say that  
  
Rory: It's true, I'm going to bed  
  
Jess: Rory...  
  
Rory: No  
  
**  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Rory: NO, NO, don't leave me PLEASE!  
  
*Rory wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around and realizes she isn't in her room and she can't go to her mom. She is too afraid to go back to bed because the picture will still be in her head. So she walks to Jess's room.*  
  
*The door creaks open*  
  
Rory: Jess?  
  
Jess: I don't want to do my shift today.  
  
Rory: Jess?  
  
Jess: Rory? Rory?  
  
Rory: I had a bad dream, I would usually go sleep with my mom, so can I sleep here  
  
*Jess stands up revealing he is only wearing boxers*  
  
Jess: sure, get in  
  
*Rory crawls into bed in the as far away as Jess as possible. They both get into an uneasy sleep when Rory has the dream again*  
  
Jess: Rory, Rory wake up, it is just a dream. SHHH  
  
Rory: Oh Jess,  
  
Jess: It's Ok, come here  
  
*Rory rolls across the bed beside Jess and he puts his arms around her to calm her down. And they fall asleep in each other's arms.*  
  
**  
  
*The next morning Rory awakens when she feels Jess unwrap his arms from her and gets out of bed.*  
  
Rory: good morning  
  
*Jess gets fresh clothes and starts putting them on*  
  
Jess: morning  
  
Rory: I'm sorry about last night  
  
Jess: No problem  
  
Rory: but thanks.  
  
Jess: Sure, you want some breakfast? Luke should be here soon.  
  
Rory: O.K  
  
**  
  
*Jess and Rory ate lunch together and got along great, Jess never brought up the Friday night diner, or the dreams and they spent the whole day together. And they read together until it was time for bed. They went there separate ways at night but Jess was awoken when he heard someone talking*  
  
Rory: Oh Jess, yeah, right there  
  
*Jess hears Rory talking and goes to her room thinking she is having another nightmare, he stops at the door when he hears what she is saying *  
  
Rory: Don't stop, god you're so hot.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS 


	4. Jess the hot god

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
A/N. Now don't worry all you literati fans, Dean will be gone soon. And thanks for all of reviews I love them.  
  
Rory: Oh Jess, yeah, right there  
  
*Jess hears Rory talking and goes to her room thinking she is having another nightmare, he stops at the door when he hears what she is saying *  
  
Rory: Don't stop, Jess you're so hot, You're a god.  
  
*Jess realizes what is going on and can't help but smirk. He decides he is going to give her a little scare, in the morning*  
  
**  
  
*Rory wakes up from the sounds of pigs squealing coming from her alarm clock that her mother insisted she took along on this crazy adventure. She feels some heat coming from behind her, and strong bare arms wrapped around her.*  
  
Jess: Morning, beautiful.  
  
Rory: what are you doing in my bed.  
  
Jess: Last night was amazing, what was I again, oh yeah I remember a hot god.  
  
*Jess could feel Rory tense when she heard what he was saying.*  
  
Jess: I was thinking we could do a repeat performance now.  
  
Rory: Oh my god, Oh my god, I have to get out of here.  
  
*Rory thought to herself "I thought it was just a dream. She jumps out of bed and dashes out the door*  
  
Jess: Wait Rory, listen to me  
  
*Rory runs out the door and down the stairs still in her pajamas and sprints through the door with Jess chasing not far behind her in only his boxers. Both of them don't notice the entire diner staring at them in bewilderment.*  
  
Jess: RORY, RORY, listen to me, we didn't have sex.  
  
Luke: JESS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!  
  
Jess: We didn't sleep together Rory: But you were in my bed, and you said it was amazing last night and you wanted a repeat performance.  
  
Luke: You two get upstairs, I will be up there in a minute. And everyone in the diner, keep this to yourself.  
  
*Rory follows Jess upstairs and sits as far away as she can from Jess*  
  
Luke: Now explain to me what happened  
  
Jess: Rory, can I speak to you in my bedroom please.  
  
Luke: I don't think you two should be alone in a room with a bed.  
  
Jess: Trust me, when I tell Rory this, she won't want you in the room.  
  
Rory: It's Ok, Luke I can handle this.  
  
*Luke looks unsure but gives in to Jess and goes downstairs.*  
  
Rory: Please tell me we didn't sleep together.  
  
Jess: We didn't  
  
Rory: But you said all those, and you were there in my bed and you knew I called you a hot god.  
  
*A permanent blush was plastered onto Rory's face and a permanent smirk was on Jess's.*  
  
Jess: I heard you talking in your sleep last night and I thought you were having another nightmare so I came into your room. Then I heard what you were saying and I realized what you were dreaming. Do you want me to repeat them for.  
  
Rory: NO, no that's o.k.  
  
Jess: So then I thought it would be funny if I scared you the morning, but you didn't let me explain and you ran downstairs. Look I'm sorry, but I am flattered you think I am a hot god, and I'm glad you had fun last night. Now I think I better get dressed or you'll jump my bones.  
  
Rory: I am going to die.  
  
**  
  
*Luckily for Rory there wasn't any gossipers in the diner from this morning, so the only people who knew what happened was Rory and Jess. They got through the day with little bit of trouble and a lot of embarrassing comments. By the end of the day all was forgiven and forgotten and Rory and Jess decided to go for a walk.*  
  
Rory: It's a beautiful night  
  
Jess: Almost as beautiful as you.  
  
Rory: You just want me to forgive you  
  
Jess: I thought it would be funny  
  
Rory: Well it was kind of funny to see you running through the diner in just your boxers  
  
Jess: I'm sure you liked that.  
  
*That was all it took to send Jess and Rory into a fit of laughter that went on for a good few minutes and stopped abruptly when Rory saw something she wished she never did. On the bench not far away was Dean making out with a blond.  
  
Rory: Oh, my, god. How could he do this to me.  
  
Jess: I'm going to kick his ass  
  
*Jess walks up to Dean*  
  
Jess: Hey asshole  
  
*Dean turns to look at Jess*  
  
Jess: Well look who we have here, Shane. Is this the cheaters anonomous club?  
  
*then Jess punches Dean square on the chin and walks away to a crying Rory*  
  
Jess: He is just a jerk, come on we'll go home  
  
**  
  
Jess: Are you feeling better?  
  
Rory: I just want to forget all this happened. I'm going to get a drink  
  
*Rory looks around the kitchen, still crying, trying to find a soda or something when she finds the liquor cabinet.*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS 


	5. Take it off

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
Jess: Are you feeling better?  
  
Rory: I just want to forget all this happened. I'm going to get a drink  
  
*Rory looks around the kitchen, still crying, trying to find a soda or something when she finds the liquor cabinet. *  
  
*Rory stands there staring at the alcohol*  
  
Jess: Come on Rory you don't want any of that.  
  
Rory: Yes I do.  
  
Jess: No you don't  
  
Rory: Yes  
  
Jess: No  
  
Rory: Yes  
  
Jess: No  
  
Rory: No  
  
Jess: Yes  
  
Rory: HA! Now get me a glass  
  
Jess: I can't believe I fell for that AGAIN!  
  
Jess: What do you want?  
  
Rory: UMM.I'm not sure you pick  
  
Jess: O.K here's a rum and coke  
  
**  
  
*Two hours later. Rory and Jess are both drunk*  
  
Rory: I want to play a game?  
  
Jess: What game?  
  
Rory: STRIP POKER!  
  
Jess: No! You don't want to play, I am the KING of poker  
  
Rory: Are you afraid?  
  
Jess: I'm not afraid  
  
Rory: Prove it  
  
Jess: I'll get the cards  
  
*In the first hand Rory wins with 3 aces.*  
  
Rory: TAKE IT OFF!  
  
*Sang Rory*  
  
*Jess slowly grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head*  
  
*The next hand was won by Jess*  
  
Jess: I want to see some skin  
  
*Rory starts taking off her socks*  
  
Jess: You can't count your socks  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Jess: I'm not wearing any socks  
  
Rory: You should've come prepared  
  
Jess: Fine, I will still win  
  
*As the night goes on, Jess is only left with his boxers and Rory only had her bra and panties. This hand would decide it all, If Jess won he would have to strip down to nothing and if Jess won either her bra or panties would have to go. *  
  
Rory: I call  
  
*They set down their hands and.*  
  
Jess: Ha I won! I get to see some boobies.  
  
Rory: I don't want to.  
  
Jess: You're the one that wanted to play, now suffer the consequences.  
  
Rory: But close your eyes  
  
*Rory reaches around and unclasps her bra and it drops to the floor*  
  
Rory: Might as well get it over it, you can open your eyes now  
  
Jess: beautiful  
  
Rory: suck up, I'm still mad at you  
  
Jess: One more hand?  
  
Rory: Nah, We'll continue this tomorrow. I'm going to beddy-bye, you coming?  
  
*Rory gets up still topless and walks towards Jess's room*  
  
Jess: Rory where are you going?  
  
Rory: To bed  
  
Jess: That's my bed  
  
Rory: I like it better  
  
Jess: We'll I'm glad, now we better get to bed. You have to go to school tomorrow  
  
Rory: I don't wanna, I want to party  
  
Jess: I think you partied enough tonight, and maybe you want to cover up?  
  
Rory: Don't you like them? We can name them?  
  
Jess: Yes I like them, do you name everything?  
  
Rory: What do you think of Nick and Nora?  
  
Jess: Sounds good to me! Come on I'm tired  
  
*Rory and Jess climbs into bed, Rory rests her head on Jess's chest. Her bare chest against his bare chest.*  
  
**  
  
* In the morning*  
  
Jess: Wake up beautiful. You have to go to school.  
  
Rory: Ugh. My head.  
  
Jess: Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers.  
  
*Rory hides under the covers*  
  
Rory: Jess?  
  
Jess: Yeah?  
  
Rory: Why am I not wearing a shirt?  
  
Jess: Here put this on. You might want to cover Nick and Nora  
  
*Jess throws a metallica shirt and the blob under the plaid sheets*  
  
Rory: Thanks, WHO?  
  
Jess: I'll tell you later, we are going to be late for school. I'm giving you a ride so be down in ten minutes  
  
Rory: K.  
  
**  
  
* Jess told Rory everything that happened last night and Rory was extremely embarrassed. Rory somehow got through the school day with a lot of help from Tylenol. And she is currently at the locker attempting to open her locker*  
  
Rory: Why won't you open?  
  
Tristan: Need some help Mary?  
  
Rory: NO I'm fine.  
  
Tristan: Come on let me help you.  
  
Rory: Fine, but just because I am in a hurry to catch the bus.  
  
*Tristan successfully opens her locker and smiles proudly*  
  
Rory: Oh stop being so proud.  
  
Tristan: Hey, don't I get a reward?  
  
Rory: You want money?  
  
Tristan: No but I can think of something else?  
  
*Tristan wiggles his eyebrows.*  
  
*Jess pulls up into the Chilton parking lot, gets out of the car and walks through the front door searching for Rory. He stops when he sees a familiar face, Paris*  
  
Jess: Hey  
  
Paris: Hi, Jess  
  
Jess: How are things going?  
  
Paris: fine, read any good books?  
  
Jess: Yeah, Keruac  
  
Paris: Ughh. Don't even get me started.  
  
*  
  
Tristan: Hey who's that guy talking to Paris?  
  
Rory: Who?  
  
Tristan: The only guy not in a uniform.  
  
Rory: It couldn't be. Please tell me it isn't.  
  
*Rory slowly turns around, praying it isn't him. She is still embarrassed about last night.*  
  
Rory: Oh no. You have to hide me  
  
*Rory quickly runs behind Tristan and barrys her head in his back.*  
  
Tristan: Who is it?  
  
Rory: Jess  
  
*  
  
Jess: So you seen Rory, I am picking her up.  
  
Paris: Yeah she is hiding behind Tristan.  
  
*Jess turns around and smirks when he sees Rory hiding behind some guy. He saunters up to Rory and the guy.*  
  
Jess: Has anyone seen Nick and Nora?  
  
Rory: Ohhhhhh. I am going to die.  
  
Tristan: Who's Nick and Nora?  
  
Jess: Do you want to tell him or should I.  
  
Rory: I'm not telling him anything.  
  
Jess: Rory come out of there.  
  
Rory: NO.  
  
Jess: You weren't shy last night!  
  
Rory: I hate you.  
  
*Rory steps out from behind Tristan.*  
  
Jess: What I don't get a hello kiss?  
  
Rory: no.  
  
Tristan: So, Mary you finally got rid of Bag Boy  
  
Jess: Hey, I like this guy. I like to go with Frankenstein myself.  
  
*Jess sticks his hand out*  
  
Jess: Jess Mariano  
  
*Tristan takes shakes his hand*  
  
Tristan: Tristan Dugrey  
  
Jess: Now Mary?  
  
Rory: yeah like Virgin Mary  
  
Jess: If only he saw you last night.  
  
*Rory's face goes bright red. Tristan notices. Jess smirks*  
  
Rory: Can we go to your home now?  
  
Jess: MY home?  
  
Rory: OUR home.  
  
Jess: That's better.  
  
Tristan: OUR HOME?  
  
Jess: We live together  
  
Tristan: If you needed a place to stay, you could've stayed with me.  
  
Rory: I wasn't kicked out or anything.  
  
Tristan: Now what happened last night?  
  
Rory: JESS DO NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING.  
  
Tristan: No I want to hear. And who are Nick and Nora?  
  
*Jess looks down and stares at Rory's breasts. Rory crosses her arms across them.*  
  
Jess: Tristan, I would like to introduce you to Nick  
  
*Points to Rory's left breast*  
  
Jess: And Nora  
  
*Points to Rory's right breast*  
  
*Tristan starts to cracking up*  
  
Rory: That's it mister you're sleeping on the couch  
  
Jess: What you picked the names  
  
Tristan: What!!  
  
Rory: I'm moving out  
  
Jess: What they are very nice  
  
Rory: I am packing my bags when we get home  
  
Jess: Lorelai isn't going to let you move back. She is enjoying living with Luke WAY too much.  
  
Tristan: You saw them? I want to too.  
  
Jess: I just proved I was the king of poker.  
  
Tristan: How long was I at Military school?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS 


	6. CAUGHT!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
AN: So I decided a while ago I wasn't going to continue this fic anymore, I didn't like the reviews very much, but I had an overwhelming response saying this fic was really funny so I decided to try again. So continue to review and I hope you like it. If you have any ideas, please let me know and I will write them in. I should be updating pretty frequently because I am out of school! YAY!  
  
Tristan: You saw them? I want to too!  
  
Jess: I just proved I was the king of poker.  
  
Tristan: How long was I at Military school?  
  
*Rory walked out of the large Chilton doors, arms crossed in front of her with Jess following behind her quite amused. Rory gets to Jess's car and gets in the back seat. *  
  
Jess: Come on Rory get in the front seat.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Jess: Look I'm sorry. Please forgive me?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Jess: I was just trying to help.  
  
Rory: HELP, HELP that was helping? I would hate to see you not helping. How was that helping?  
  
Jess: So you're finally talking to me. I thought that guy always called you Mary. Well he won't anymore.  
  
Rory: I still can't believe you did that, and you're still sleeping on the couch.  
  
Jess: But I don't know if I can sleep without you by my side.  
  
Rory: Stop trying to suck up.  
  
Jess: It's true. I like having you by my side, watching you sleep..  
  
Rory: EWWW you watch me sleep, how creepy is that?  
  
Jess: I don't watch you sleep  
  
Rory: But you just said..  
  
Jess: NO I didn't.  
  
Rory: Fine whatever you say. But you still get the couch.  
  
Jess: But we have two beds, and two rooms. Why can't you sleep in Luke's bed and I will sleep in my room.  
  
Rory: But I like your bed.  
  
Jess: Are you still mad at me?  
  
Rory: no.. but I won't forget this  
  
Jess: So how long do you think this little arrangement will go on for?  
  
Rory: I don't know but I kind of like it.  
  
*Rory blushes and looks out the window.  
  
Rory: I kind of got use to a warm body next to me when I sleep.  
  
Jess: I knew you liked it too, and I like it too. So we have to think of a way for us to live together permanently?  
  
Rory: Yeah I think we do.  
  
*Rory and Jess arrive at the diner. Jess takes Rory's bag and they walk upstairs. Rory yawns.  
  
Jess: You tired?  
  
Rory: Yeah, must be that hangover thing  
  
Jess: Must be, come on we'll go to bed and think of a plan  
  
*Rory and Jess walking to his room when Jess turns to Rory, picks her up and throws her over her shoulder. *  
  
Rory: JESS PUT ME DOWN!  
  
*Rory said in between laughs*  
  
Jess: Are you sure?  
  
Rory: Yes, Yes please  
  
Jess: O.K.  
  
*Jess throws a rather flushed Rory on his soft bed. After she recovered she yawned once again and crawled under the covers. Jess watches for a second. *  
  
Rory: You going to join me, or just watch me?  
  
*Jess pulls off his shirt and pulls down his pants, leaving him just in his boxers and jumps, literally into bed, gets under the covers and puts his arms around Rory*  
  
Jess: Your wish is my command  
  
Rory: What are you doing?  
  
*Playing innocent*  
  
Jess: Whatever do you mean?  
  
Rory: Why did you take off you shirt and pants?  
  
Jess: I'm just getting comfortable.  
  
Rory: Oh, well in that case *Rory strips off her Chilton blouse and kilt leaving her in her matching monkey bra and underwear*  
  
Rory: You're right, much comfortable.  
  
Jess: You know if you wanted to get even more comfortable and maybe let Nick and Nora loose and we could all play!  
  
Rory: You wish!  
  
Jess: Everyday  
  
*Jess puts his arms around Rory once more and pulls Rory closer. *  
  
Rory: It's going to be so weird sleeping by myself when this is all over.  
  
Jess: Never going to happen  
  
Rory: How do you know?  
  
Jess: Because I won't let it happen and.. And. I love you.  
  
Rory: WHAT!!!!!  
  
*Rory scrambles out of bed and sits cross legged facing the now shocked, shirtless Jess, who is now sitting up resting against his headboard. *  
  
Rory: Did you just say what I think you just said?  
  
Jess: NO!  
  
Rory: You didn't just say you loved me?  
  
Jess: NO! *Outraged* I said I loath you.  
  
Rory: Oh really. You're squirming; I like it when you squirm. And maybe I loathe you too.  
  
Jess: Oh yeah! So we loathe each other, its settled.  
  
Rory: I'm glad.  
  
*Rory crawls over to Jess, climbs on him so she is straddling him and gently kisses him on the lips*  
  
Jess: MMM  
  
Rory: Close your eyes  
  
*Jess closes his eyes, a huge grin on his face. Rory who is still straddling him starts kissing his whole face. First his nose, then his eyelids, making her way to his ears and down his neck to his chest*  
  
Rory: Keep them closed!  
  
Jess: GLADLY!  
  
*Rory reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. Pulling off her bra, she placed it over his head, giggling she jumps off him and runs into the living room, laughing all the way.  
  
Jess: Get back here, Finally Nick and Nora returns.  
  
*Jess jumps up and runs after Rory. Rory is just entering the living area with Jess right behind her when the door to the apartment opens and Luke and Lorelei walk in. Rory shrieks and stops dead in her tracks and tries to cover up. Rory spins around and runs into Jess's arms not wanting to look at her mom and Luke and buries her face in Jess's bare chest* 


	7. GIVE ME MY TOWEL!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
*Jess jumps up and runs after Rory. Rory is just entering the living area with Jess right behind her when the door to the apartment opens and Luke and Lorelei walk in. Rory shrieks and stops dead in her tracks and tries to cover up. Rory spins around and runs into Jess's arms not wanting to look at her mom and Luke and buries her face in Jess's bare chest*  
  
*Jess suddenly sit up in his bed, gasping for breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead.*  
  
Rory: Jess, Jess, what wrong?  
  
Jess: What are you doing here?  
  
Rory: What are you talking about, we're taking a nap.  
  
Jess: But what about your mom and Luke?  
  
Rory: What about mom and Luke?  
  
Jess: I thought they caught us, you know fooling around, and they made you get all of your bags, and your mom made you go home, and they told us we could never see each other ever again, and I love you. I mean I loath you.  
  
*Rory starts laughing*  
  
Jess: What's so funny? This is serious.  
  
Rory: Th.That was the most you have ever said in your whole life. Calm down, I'm here, you are just dreaming.  
  
*Jess gets out of bed, finds his shirt and pants and starts putting them on.*  
  
Rory: Where are you going?  
  
Jess: To get a lock.  
  
*The next day Rory and Paris are in Paris's silver BMW. Talking about their English project they are working on right now, after school.*  
  
Paris: So did you get my project outline I did last night?  
  
Rory: Yeah, I got it.  
  
Paris: Did you read over it?  
  
Rory: Not yet.  
  
Paris: You have to do your part. I can't carry the both of us and I was an A, and I bet you do to.  
  
Rory: Calm down Paris, we are already starting way before the other partners. I guarantee we will get an A.  
  
Rory: Turn here.  
  
Paris: I thought we were working at your house.  
  
Rory: We are  
  
Paris: But this is the diner.  
  
*Paris stops the car and the two of the get out of the car, and walk through the diner and up the stairs to the apartment. Rory takes out her key to the new key Jess made for her and they walked into the apartment. They hear the shower in the bathroom running. Jess is having the shower.*  
  
Paris: You're living in a diner?  
  
Rory: NO! I'm living above the diner.  
  
*From inside the shower*  
  
Jess: Hey Rory? Is that you?  
  
Rory: Yeah, but.  
  
Paris: Why are you living here? Did you fight with your mom? Who was that? Was that Jess? YOU'RE LIVING WITH JESS?  
  
*Just then Jess walked out of the bathroom in a very small, and revealing towel.*  
  
Jess: Hey Rory, you want to join me in..  
  
Rory: Hey Jess, look who it is PARIS!  
  
Jess: Oh hey Paris. I was just asking Rory if she wanted to come read.  
  
Rory: Right, yeah, we're just studying, we have an English project due soon.  
  
Jess: Well don't let me stop you. Where will you guys be? The living room? The kitchen? Our room?  
  
Paris: Our room?  
  
Rory: He means his room. We'll be in the kitchen?  
  
Paris: Sure, but there isn't very good lighting here.  
  
Jess: We'll I'll just go get changed, Rory will you join me for a second.  
  
Rory: Sure, I'll be right back, Paris.  
  
*Rory and Jess start to walk to Jess's room when Rory quickly grabs Jess's towel, and runs into Jess's room. A horrified Jess, dashes for his room after Rory. The faster Jess catches up to Rory and tackles her on his bed. Jess grabs a pair of boxers lying on the floor and climbs on the bed and on Rory.  
  
Rory: What do you need some help getting dressed? OR is it undressed, nope it seems like you have that covered.  
  
Jess: This isn't funny. I can't believe you just did that.  
  
*Rory starts laughing hysterically.*  
  
Jess: This isn't funny, and I hope you do realize that I will get you back.  
  
Rory: Oh is that so?  
  
Jess: You won't now when and you won't know where, but I will get revenge. ''  
  
Rory: Oh really, but what if I make it up to you tonight, when Paris leaves.  
  
Jess: That might be O.K.  
  
Rory: Well I better get back to Paris.  
  
Jess: HURRY!  
  
Rory: So.. I'm going to leave now  
  
Jess: You do that.  
  
Rory: You do realize that I can't leave with you on top of me.  
  
Jess: Really? Did you learn that in your fancy school.  
  
Rory: As a matter of fact I did.  
  
Jess: Huh  
  
*A few seconds pass*  
  
Rory: O.K get off of me.  
  
Jess: Fine, if you say so.  
  
*Jess reluctantly gets off Rory*  
  
Rory: Thanks, I'll see you in a couple hours  
  
Jess: A COUPLE HOURS! I can't wait a couple hours.  
  
Rory: I think you need another shower, a cold one  
  
Jess: Get out of here  
  
*Jess walks Rory to the door and snaps his towel at her butt.*  
  
Rory: Owwww.  
  
Jess: Now that was funny  
  
*Jess grabs Rory, gives her a quick kiss and closes the door behind Rory with a smile on his face, grabs his headphone and his book and tries to wait out the next few hours.*  
  
Rory: Sorry we took so long  
  
*Paris is still flustered from the previous incident*  
  
Paris: Umm.Ye.Yeah that's O.K..  
  
*Rory is getting her books and Paris is sitting uncomfortably at the kitchen table.*  
  
Paris: You know what, I better go.  
  
Rory: Paris, I'm sorry  
  
Paris: NO I have to go.  
  
*Paris grabs her bag and runs out of that apartment. Jess hears the door slam and comes out of his bedroom*  
  
Jess: She left already?  
  
Rory: Yeah, I think we made her uncomfortable. Now we will never get our project done.  
  
Jess: You can do it tomorrow. Now I think you're going to make it up to me somehow?  
  
Rory: Well not anymore. This is your fault that Paris ran off  
  
Jess: EXCUSE ME?  
  
Rory: This is all your fault.  
  
Jess: How is this my fault, you're the one that pulled away my towel.  
  
Rory: Stop trying to mess with my mind. Now I'm going to bed.  
  
*Rory storms out of her room and into Luke's room with Jess standing in the living room with a confused face. He shrugs and goes off to his own room. Rory can't sleep, she is restless and turning. She gets out of bed, she is only wearing a tank top and a pair of Jess's boxer and walks to Jess's room. She knocks on the door*  
  
Rory: Jess?  
  
Jess: yeah?  
  
Rory: I couldn't sleep  
  
Jess: me neither, come on in. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me,  
  
Rory: I'm still mad at you  
  
Jess: and I'm still confused  
  
*Rory climbs under the covers but far away from Jess, both staring at the ceiling.*  
  
Rory: You asleep yet?  
  
Jess: Nope you?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Jess: Well if both of us can't sleep without each other we might as well call a truce just for tonight so we can both get some sleep and go to school tomorrow morning.  
  
Rory: I see your logic there  
  
Jess: So it's a plan  
  
Rory: I guess so  
  
*Rory slides across the bed to Jess's open arms*  
  
Jess: I like your boxers. I think they look better on you than me. 


	8. A loathly trip

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
Jess: Well if both of us can't sleep without each other we might as well call a truce just for tonight so we can both get some sleep and go to school tomorrow morning.  
  
Rory: I see your logic there  
  
Jess: So it's a plan  
  
Rory: I guess so  
  
*Rory slides across the bed to Jess's open arms*  
  
Jess: I like your boxers. I think they look better on you than me.  
  
*The next day after school, Lorelei and Rory are at the diner drinking coffee*  
  
Lorelei: I really miss you  
  
Rory: I miss you too.  
  
Lorelei: It's just not the same without you.  
  
Rory: Luke no fun?  
  
Lorelei: Luke no fun.  
  
*They both take a sip from their coffees*  
  
Lorelei: So you seem to be getting along with Jess now  
  
Rory: NO I'M NOT!!  
  
*Says Rory a little too fast*  
  
Lorelei: I haven't seen you two get in a fight in a while. I think our little experiment worked.  
  
Rory: No it didn't. I hate Jess. He's an inconsiderate, jerk  
  
*Jess walked down the stairs, smiles at Rory and goes behind the counter*  
  
Rory: Hey JessICA, what are you smiling at?  
  
Jess: EXCUSE ME?  
  
Rory: you heard me, what are you smiling at?  
  
Jess: What's your problem  
  
Rory: What's my problem?, What's your problem?  
  
Lorelei: Hey that's enough, you're scaring away the customers, both of you, go upstairs and work this out.  
  
Rory: I don't want to talk to HIM.  
  
Jess: And I can't leave the diner, Luke is at your place  
  
Lorelei: I'm sick of hearing your bickering, oooh that's another funny word, write that down Rory, back to the point, both of you go upstairs.  
  
Rory: Fine  
  
Jess: Fine  
  
*Jess still confused. Rory stomped up the stairs. Jess waited a minute and started after her, angrier than confused. The second Jess was inside the apartment a pair of lips was on his. Jess starts kissing back and then pushes her away. *  
  
Jess: What the hell was that?  
  
Rory: That was a kiss  
  
Jess: Not the kiss, but what was that downstairs?  
  
Rory: My mom thought we were getting along  
  
Jess: Which we were  
  
Rory: Right and she said she thought this experiment was over so she would make me move back.  
  
Jess: Ohhhh. Well in that case  
  
*Jess opens the door and yells down the stairs*  
  
Jess: Why don't you just leave me alone?  
  
*Jess lowers his voice so only Rory could hear*  
  
Jess: God I loathe you  
  
*Rory yelling*  
  
Rory: Just go away  
  
*Rory whispers*  
  
Rory: I loathe you too.  
  
*Jess yelling*  
  
Jess: Fine, I'll be in my room  
  
*Jess whispering*  
  
Jess: Go slam your door  
  
*Rory walks to her room and slams her door, Jess grabs her hand and they go into his room*  
  
Rory: Do you think they fell for it?  
  
Jess: How could they not? We should win the Oscar for our performance. Downstairs I could've sworn you were angry with me.  
  
Rory: Well I l would like to thank my mom and Luke for putting me in this position, I would like to thank Jess, for always being there and letting my lips never be bored  
  
Jess: My pleasure, now come here.  
  
*The next evening Rory and Jess are working in the diner when Luke and Lorelei walk in*  
  
Lorelei: COFFEE!!  
  
*Rory hands her mom a cup of coffee*  
  
Lorelei: I love having you work in the diner  
  
Rory: Yeah well that is the ONLY advantage of being here, always having coffee. The rest is horrible  
  
*Rory gives the withering stare at Jess*  
  
Lorelei: So our little plan does not seem to be working, so we have another plan  
  
Luke: No she has another plan; I'm just going along because I like to see you suffer  
  
Jess: Thanks Uncle Luke, I love you too.  
  
Rory: Mom, another one? Have you been watching Passions again? I know you want to be in a soap opera but do you really have to punish me in the process?  
  
Lorelei: I'm doing it for your own good  
  
Jess: Sure you are  
  
Lorelei: ANYWAY, we've decided we are going on a family trip  
  
Rory and Jess: WHAT?  
  
Lorelei: because you guys don't seem to be working it out on your own, we are going to watch you 24 hours a day and make sure you guys get along  
  
Luke: So we are leaving tomorrow morning, early at 6 o clock so be ready  
  
Rory: Where are we going?  
  
Jess: What about the diner?  
  
Luke: Caesar is going to look after it.  
  
Lorelei: And we're going to Lasandy beach, so bring your bathing suits, now we're going out to supper so I'll talk to you later  
  
Rory: Bye mom  
  
*They exit the diner, Lorelei skipping and Luke shaking his head after her*  
  
Jess: Well I guess we have to pack, let's close up  
  
Rory: Let's go  
  
*Rory and Jess are lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms*  
  
Rory: I can't believe we have to go on vacation  
  
Jess: This will be some fun filled days  
  
*Rory untangles herself from Jess and gets out of bed*  
  
Jess: Where are you going? We have to get some sleep, if they are going to be here at 6  
  
*Rory is standing by the dresser with the alarm clock in her hands*  
  
Rory: Exactly, if they are going to be here at 6 we wouldn't want them to find us like this, so I will set the alarm for 5:30 and I will go back to my own room  
  
Jess: A gal with a plan, I like that, but if you don't come back to bed I'll have to come out there and get you.  
  
Rory: Your wish is my command  
  
*Rory gets back into bed*  
  
Jess: Oh if that is so, I wish Nick and Nora can come out and play  
  
Rory: I'm not that kind of genie  
  
Jess: goodnight Rory  
  
Rory: goodnight Jess  
  
Jess: I loathe you  
  
Rory: I loathe you too.  
  
*The next morning. Luke and Lorelei walk through the apartment door*  
  
Lorelei: Oh Mini-Me? Where are you? We're going on our joyous vacation  
  
*Cut to Rory and Jess still in one bed*  
  
Rory: Oh No!! They're early, Jess, Jess wake up! They're here.  
  
Jess: What? They're here? You have to get out of here.  
  
*Cut to Luke and Lorelei still in the living room*  
  
Luke: Let's go wake up Jess first, he takes longer  
  
*Luke and Lorelei walk to Jess's room and open the door. They see Jess alone sleeping in his bed. They walk forward so they are at the end of the bed*  
  
Lorelei: He actually looks kind of sweet when he is sleeping.  
  
Luke: Don't let that fool you.  
  
*You see Rory sneak from behind the door and out to her own room*  
  
Luke: Take the blankets off him; I'll turn on the lights  
  
Jess: No need, I'm up, let the games begin  
  
Lorelei: YEAH!  
  
Jess: Now get out, I have to get dressed  
  
Lorelei: Let's get Rory up now. I'm so excited!  
  
Jess: Whoopi  
  
*The four travelers are packing up the car outside the diner*  
  
Lorelei: SHOT GUN!  
  
Rory: How come you get the front seat  
  
Jess: I don't want to sit beside her.  
  
Luke: Get in the back  
  
Rory: fine  
  
Jess: fine  
  
*An hour into the drive Rory moves her hand onto Jess's leg. Jess surprised by the hand looks towards the front seat. Rory just smiles and writes using her finger; I love you on his leg. Jess smiles and starts writing it on her leg when Lorelei turns around. Rory notices her mom and*  
  
Rory: Jess! Stop poking me. Mom he's poking me, make him stop  
  
Luke: Jess  
  
*Jess shakes his head, but smiling. *  
  
*Whispers so only Rory could hear*  
  
Jess: I can't believe you did that. 


	9. Bathtub interruptions

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
AN- I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story I'm finally at 100, I've stopped writing this story like 2 times now. If I read someone's review that is mean I stop writing it, but then I read everyone else's so I start again. Just to clear people up I know this story is an AU. Now I had an idea. If anyone out there is a javajunkie fanfic writer maybe you could write what happens to them during this little experiment. And Rory and Jess have not had sex. Question do you want them to? Anyway, I hate Author notes so I never read them so why am I writing one?? So back to the story.  
  
*An hour into the drive Rory moves her hand onto Jess's leg. Jess surprised by the hand looks towards the front seat. Rory just smiles and writes using her finger; I love you on his leg. Jess smiles and starts writing it on her leg when Lorelei turns around. Rory notices her mom and*  
  
Rory: Jess! Stop poking me. Mom he's poking me, make him stop  
  
Luke: Jess  
  
*Jess shakes his head, but smiling. *  
  
*Whispers so only Rory could hear*  
  
Jess: I can't believe you did that.  
  
*Four hours later. Rory and Jess have fallen asleep. Rory unconsciously leans against Jess, and Jess puts his arm around Rory, drawing her closer*  
  
Lor: Awwwww they're actually getting along  
  
Luke: They're asleep  
  
Lor: So that still counts...  
  
Lor: We should play a prank on them  
  
Luke: No  
  
Lor: Yes  
  
Luke: No  
  
Lor: Yes  
  
Luke: No  
  
Lor: Yes  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Lor: No  
  
Luke: HA!  
  
Lor: Wait that's no fair  
  
Luke: Finally!  
  
Lor: You're no fun  
  
Luke: I wasn't fun last night?  
  
Lor: DIRTY!  
  
Lor: You don't think they are having as much fun as we are do you?  
  
Luke: THEY BETTER NOT BE!  
  
Lor: Shhhhhhh, you'll wake them, and it was finally quiet  
  
*What Luke and Lorelei didn't see was Jess peaking his eyes open and quickly closing them*  
  
Lor: It's going to be weird, super-crazy-what-am-I-going-to-do-weird not having you next to me when we sleep tonight  
  
Luke: Yeah, but maybe we can arrange something?  
  
Lor: Awwww, I always knew you were a softie  
  
Luke: Lorelei...  
  
Lor: Fine, fine, it will be our little secret.  
  
Luke: So why don't I sneak into your room, tonight, say 1 o'clock?  
  
Lor: I like a man with a plan  
  
Luke: OK it is getting really creepy; it's waaaay too quiet. I think they killed each other.  
  
Lor: We'll be there in a couple minutes let's let them sleep  
  
*In the backseat Rory starts whispering, so to begin with only Jess could hear*  
  
Rory: Ooooh, Jess, Nick and Nora want to come out and play  
  
Jess: WHAT!!  
  
*Jess bolts upright. Luke and Lorelei both turn around. Rory awakens*  
  
Luke: What the hell?  
  
Lor: Watch the road.  
  
Rory: What's going on?  
  
*Rory says still sleepy*  
  
Jess: Nothing, Nothing I just had a bad DREAM  
  
Rory: ohhh, OOOOOH  
  
*Finally getting it*  
  
Lor: What's going on?  
  
Rory and Jess: Nothing!  
  
Luke: Sure.. Well we're here  
  
Lor: YEAHHHHHH!  
  
Jess: Yeaaaaah *sarcastically*  
  
Luke: I'll go check in, you guys grab the bags  
  
Lor: Aye, Aye captain  
  
Luke: Don't call me that  
  
Lor: sure chief! Let's go get our room  
  
*Lor skips off to the direction of the lobby leaving Jess and Rory*  
  
Jess: So having dreams about me again?  
  
*Rory says nothing but crosses her arms over her chest*  
  
Jess: Did you say something about Nick and Nora because I'm sure I can help you with that.  
  
Rory: Not anymore mister.  
  
Jess: We'll see about that  
  
Rory: Did Mom and Luke hear? Please tell me they didn't her.  
  
Jess: No I caused a scene before they could hear anything. You owe me; you should give me an award instead of punishing me and being mad at me  
  
Rory: I don't know..  
  
Jess: I also have a little bit of information about Luke and Lorelei I overheard when they thought we were asleep, but if you're not really talking to me I guess you will never know.  
  
Rory: TELL ME  
  
Jess: What do I get?  
  
Rory: TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME  
  
Jess: I still need a little convincing, I think we need to bring in Nick and Nora  
  
Rory: I'll tell you what, you come to my room tonight and I think we can work out a deal.  
  
Jess: Deal  
  
*Lorelei walks up*  
  
Lor: We got the room keys, Jess you're in room 233, Rory you're in room 235, I'm across the hall in room 234 and Luke is beside me.  
  
Rory: How come we have separate rooms?  
  
Lor: There was a special.  
  
Rory: Of course  
  
Lor: So Ror, what are your plans for tonight?  
  
Rory: I think I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, what about you?  
  
*Jess looks upset at her answer*  
  
Lor: Probably get some coffee and go to bed  
  
Jess: How can you go to sleep after coffee?  
  
Lor: Us Gilmore's are immune to it of course  
  
Rory: I thought you knew us better  
  
Jess: Sorry my mistake. Rory can I talk to you for a second over here  
  
Rory: O.K. I guess  
  
Lor: There they go again  
  
*Rory and Jess walk over to the vending machines, which is in a little alcove. Rory kisses Jess but he pushes her away*  
  
Jess: I thought we were having a little date tonight  
  
Rory: We are  
  
Jess: You just said you were going to have a bath  
  
Rory: I am, so bring the rubber ducky  
  
*With that Rory walks away with a smile on her face, Jess follows with a similar smile*  
  
Jess: Grrrrr.  
  
*Rory is in her hotel bathroom lighting candles; Jess is walking down the hall in his robe, when Luke comes out of his hotel room, both with smiles on their faces. They don't see each other and bump into one another. *  
  
Jess: Hey watch it.. Luke?  
  
Luke: Jess?  
  
Jess: What are you doing out here?  
  
Luke: Umm. I.I'm, HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?  
  
Jess: Well, I'm.I'm getting ice  
  
Luke: Where's your bucket?  
  
Jess: Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot, I'm going to go back inside to get that, but what are you doing out here?  
  
Luke: That's none of your business  
  
Jess: But I'm just your little nephew that is worried about his great uncle. Is that a crime?  
  
Luke: I'm getting a pop, from the vending machines  
  
Jess: I see  
  
Luke: Yup, so I guess we'll go together  
  
Jess: Great, let me just get my bucket  
  
Luke: Take your time  
  
*Jess, goes inside his room and comes out a few seconds later, Luke has already started walking down the hall*  
  
Jess: Hey Uncles Luke, you weren't going to leave without me were you?  
  
Luke: Of course not, I was just mapping the way there, so we wouldn't get lost  
  
Jess: Huh  
  
Luke: So...... How's it going with Rory?  
  
Jess: Horrible, what about you and Lorelei?  
  
Luke: Fine, so here we are  
  
Jess: Huh  
  
Luke: Stop saying that  
  
Jess: Huh  
  
Luke: Well why don't you go ahead without me, I just can't choose what pop to get  
  
Jess: great  
  
*Jess turns the corner and starts walking back to his room, when he gets there he looks around, seeing if Luke is coming and walks to Rory's room, he knocks on the door, the door quickly opens and he is yanked inside by the collar of his robe. *  
  
Rory: What took you so long? The bath is getting cold  
  
Jess: I know a way to warm it up?  
  
Rory: What? What does that even mean?  
  
Jess: I'm not really sure, but it sounded good in my head  
  
Rory: Where were you?  
  
Jess: I got some ice  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Jess: Well I ran into Luke on my way here  
  
Rory: NO!  
  
Jess: YES  
  
Rory: Don't mock me. What did you say?  
  
Jess: Well I told him I was getting some ice  
  
Rory: Hence the ice  
  
Jess: Yeah he followed me all the way to the ice machine  
  
Rory: He didn't!  
  
Jess: But I think he had an ulterior motive.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: I thought we were going to work out a deal?  
  
Rory: I think we can work something out in the bathroom, why don't you go in there, and make yourself comfortable?  
  
Jess: What are you going to do?  
  
Rory: Get somethings ready  
  
Jess: Be quick  
  
*Jess walks into the master bathroom and sees candles all over the room, around the Jacuzzi*  
  
Jess: This place looks great  
  
Rory: Well I had a little EXTRA TIME  
  
Jess: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
*Jess strips off his robe and climbs in the Jacuzzi. He sees the lights dim and romantic music starts playing. Rory walks in with a robe on also. Jess cat calls. Rory teases Jess with a little strip tease. Slowly lifting the hem of her robe to show off her leg, and rings it back down. Then Rory turns around and lowers the top*  
  
Jess: TEASE!  
  
Rory: You don't like my performance?  
  
Jess: Just get in  
  
Rory: Fine  
  
*Rory says pouting, she then drops her robe*  
  
Jess: HEY! No fair!  
  
*You see Rory getting in the Jacuzzi with a bathing suit on*  
  
Rory: All's fair in love and war. Well someone's happy to see me  
  
Jess: Fine if you're going to be like that I guess you don't want to know what's going on with Luke and your mom  
  
Rory: OK, OK, OK, what do I have to do?  
  
Jess: I think I'm a little lonely, I think I need some company like Nick and Nora  
  
Rory: I guess they could make a guest appearance, can you untie me?  
  
Jess: Sure come on over  
  
*Rory wades over and turns around, Jess starts kissing her neck and unties her bikini  
  
Jess: Huh  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: They were much more talkative last time we met.  
  
Rory: Oh stop it  
  
*Rory and Jess are sitting side by side of each other with Jess's around around Rory drawing her close.*  
  
Rory: So tell me!  
  
Jess: I don't know what you are talking about  
  
Rory: Fine then give me back my bikini  
  
Jess: Oh you mean this one?  
  
*Jess holds Rory's bathing suit high to the ceiling*  
  
Rory: Give it back!  
  
*Rory starts jumping up and down to get her top*  
  
Jess: Mmmmm. Jiggly  
  
*Rory gasps loudly, grabs her top, puts it back on and goes to the other side of the Jacuzzi.*  
  
Rory: I can't believe you did that  
  
Jess: I'm sorry Rory  
  
*silence*  
  
Jess: Please forgive me? Would it help if I apologize to Nick and Nora also?  
  
*silence*  
  
Jess: Would if help if I told you some news about Luke and your mom?  
  
*in a quiet voice*  
  
Rory: maybe  
  
Jess: O.K.  
  
*Jess wades his ways over to Rory*  
  
Jess: So on our way here, Luke and Lorelei were talking, they thought we were asleep. Your mom said it would be weird to not be sleeping with Uncle Luke tonight  
  
Rory: NO  
  
Jess: I thought you weren't talking to me?  
  
Rory: Well I'd be less mad if you had more secrets to tell me  
  
Jess: Then you mom asked Luke if he thought we were having as much fun as they were  
  
Rory: If they only knew  
  
Jess: So does that make up for earlier  
  
Rory: I guess, but I think Nick and Nora need a little more work on  
  
Jess: Well lets see what we can do  
  
*Jess leans over and kisses Rory, Rory responds and straddles Jess. Jess unties Rory's bikini, his hands start to make their way up when they hear*  
  
Lor: Hello? Rory are you here?  
  
Rory: I have to get out of here, I have to hide  
  
*Rory dunks herself underwater. Jess tries to pull Rory up*  
  
Rory: What are you doing I have to hide!  
  
Jess: This is your room  
  
Rory: THEN YOU HAVE TO HIDE!!!  
  
*Rory pushes Jess underwater the moment Lorelei walked in the bathroom*  
  
Lor: Hey sweets, what's going on here?  
  
Rory: Just having a bath, is there anything you need?  
  
Lor: Why are there so many candles?  
  
Rory: Well they don't have a bath at Luke's, so can I help you with anything?  
  
Lor: Do you have the curling iron  
  
*Jess grabs Rory's leg urgently from underwater*  
  
Rory: Outside in my suitcase, go check in there  
  
Lor: O.K  
  
*Lorelei exits the bathroom, Jess quickly submerges from below breathing heavily*  
  
Jess: What. took. so. long?  
  
Rory: GET DOWN!  
  
*Rory pushes Jess under again*  
  
Lor: Hon it's not out there  
  
Rory: Oh, sorry, check in the drawer  
  
Lor: Thanks! So why do you have two bathrobes?  
  
Rory: what?  
  
Lor: there are two bathrobes on the ground  
  
Rory: oh.  
  
Lor: You don't have someone in there do you?  
  
Rory: Ha.Ha (nervous laughter) Of course not  
  
Lor: Then why do you have 2 robes  
  
Rory: I couldn't choose which one I like better  
  
Lor: they are the same.  
  
Rory: Why are you interrogating me?  
  
Lor: Oh Hon, I was just wondering  
  
Rory: Mom, I think you should leave, you aren't making my first bath in a long time really peaceful  
  
Lor: Oh, Ok, I'm sorry...bye  
  
*Lorelei exits the bathroom, and Rory pulls Jess from below*  
  
Rory: You are so great!  
  
*Rory starts kissing Jess but Jess pushes her away*  
  
Rory: What?  
  
*Rory is worried*  
  
Jess: I just need to catch my breath  
  
Rory: Oh  
  
*Jess breathes in and out, in and out*  
  
Jess: OK  
  
*Jess then pulls Rory into a passionate kiss* 


	10. our red lacy future

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
Jess and Rory are in the bathtub  
  
Rory starts kissing Jess  
  
Jess: wait.  
  
Rory: what?  
  
Jess: I. to. catch. my. breath.  
  
Rory: Oh OK  
  
A few seconds later  
  
Jess: Ok, come over here  
  
And Jess's pulls Rory in his arms.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
About an hour later, Rory yawns  
  
Jess: You sleepy?  
  
Rory: yeah  
  
Rory leans her head against Jess  
  
Jess: well we should get you to bed  
  
Rory: I don't wanna  
  
Jess: well you gotta.  
  
Jess steps out of the Jacuzzi, grabs a towel, wraps it around himself and grabs another one for Rory.  
  
Jess: OK, come on out.  
  
Rory: Fine, but close your eyes.  
  
Jess: But I've already seen you naked.  
  
Rory: not like this  
  
Jess: but you were sitting on my lap, like a minute ago.  
  
Jess: How can you be shy now?  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Jess: Fine  
  
Jess closes his eyes shut and holds the towel out for Rory. Rory steps out of the tub and into the arms of Jess and the towel. Jess wraps the towel around her and starts rubbing to warm her up.  
  
Rory: Jess, can you do me a favour?  
  
Jess: Sure, what do you want?  
  
Rory: Can you go get my pajamas in my black bag?  
  
Jess: Sure, you sit tight.  
  
Rory: it's the red one.  
  
Jess makes his way into the bedroom and sees Rory's bag on the bed. He opens it up, and he sees red in the corner of the bag. He grabs it and pulls it up and his mouth drops. In his hands he is holding a red, lacy negligee.  
  
Jess: umm.  
  
His voice cracks  
  
Jess: Do you have more than one pair of red pajamas?  
  
Rory: Let me see  
  
Rory pops her head out of the door, sees what he is holding and says  
  
Rory: yeah that's it can you bring it here?  
  
Jess: su.sure  
  
Jess walks to the bathroom door, Rory's arms grab the negligee and closes the door. Jess is left standing in front of the door dumbfounded. The door quickly reopens  
  
Rory: You can get comfortable if you want.  
  
Jess: yeah. sure.  
  
Jess pulls on a pair of boxers, and walks to the bed and sits down leaning on the headboard. A minute later Rory emerges from the bathroom  
  
Rory: you like it?  
  
Jess is speechless  
  
Rory: well I bought it for you.  
  
Jess is still speechless  
  
With a much sadder voice  
  
Rory: I gotta go  
  
Rory runs into the bathroom, looking like she is going to cry. Jess who finally realized what just happened.  
  
Jess: shit.  
  
Jess walks up to the bathroom door  
  
Jess: Rory? Rory, come out here.  
  
Rory: no.  
  
Jess: please?  
  
Rory: no, you hated it, and I did it all for you.  
  
Jess: I didn't hate it, I loved it.  
  
Rory: then why didn't you say anything?  
  
Jess: you were just so beautiful, and I love you so much.  
  
Rory quickly opens the door  
  
Rory: well that was a pretty good answer.  
  
Jess: You look so incredible  
  
Rory: Now you're just sucking up  
  
Jess: no only being honest.  
  
Rory: now lets go to bed  
  
Rory pushes Jess on the bed and straddles him. She starts kissing his neck, and then his earlobe, we hear Jess groan.  
  
Jess: I love you  
  
Rory: I love you more  
  
Jess: Not possible  
  
Jess flips Rory so he is on top of her. Rory is caressing Jess's bare back. Jess takes Rory's hands and holds them above her head. With a devilish smirk on his face he begins to kiss downwards.  
  
Rory mumbles  
  
Rory: I want to stay like this forever  
  
After hearing this, Jess sits up, looking into her eyes  
  
Jess: then we should  
  
Rory then supports herself on her elbows.  
  
Rory: how?  
  
Jess: Let's get married  
  
Rory: WHAT?  
  
Rory bolts out of bed and starts pacing.  
  
Jess: you know it really doesn't help my ummm, situation down here, with you pacing back and forth, jiggling everywhere, all huffy-puffy.  
  
Rory: Jess this is serious  
  
Jess: so am I  
  
Jess walks over to Rory, puts his arms on his hips.  
  
Jess: Rory, I love you so much, and can you honestly imagine, not living with me?  
  
Rory: .no  
  
Jess: Then marry me, we can move above the ice cream shoppe.  
  
Rory: but we're still in high school, I want to go to university.  
  
Jess: we'll both go. Think how much easier it could be if you always have the support of the other person.  
  
Rory: ok  
  
Jess: OK!!!  
  
Rory: YEAH! LET'S GET MARRIED.  
  
Jess: Oh my god,  
  
Rory: we're getting married  
  
Jess takes Rory in his arms and spins her around.  
  
Jess: so does this mean we can have sex now?  
  
Rory: we're not married yet, but we can go to sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow if we're going to get married.  
  
Jess: I can't sleep here  
  
Rory: why not?  
  
Jess: what if Luke goes looking for me in my room.  
  
Rory: he won't, your 18, he trusts you.  
  
Jess: yeah right,  
  
Rory: please? I want to spend the night with my future husband.  
  
Jess: OK, lets get to bed future Mrs. Mariano  
  
Rory: I like that.  
  
Jess: I love that.  
  
Jess carries Rory and drops her on the bed. They get under the covers, with Rory's head on his chest. After a few minutes they are fast asleep, with smiles on both their faces. 


	11. Mrs Mariano?

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess won't stop fighting so Luke and Lorelei make them move in together.  
  
AN: This story is completely out of character, but it is the way I want it to be.  
  
Jess: OK, lets get to bed future Mrs. Mariano  
  
Rory: I like that.  
  
Jess: I love that.  
  
Jess carries Rory and drops her on the bed. They get under the covers, with Rory's head on his chest. After a few minutes they are fast asleep, with smiles on both their faces.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
The clock is flashing 2:30 and the alarm went off.  
  
Clock: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Rory: ughhh.  
  
Burying her head farther into Jess's bare chest.  
  
Rory: marmuphphph  
  
Jess: marmuphphp? What?  
  
Rory: who set the alarm clock?  
  
Jess: I did  
  
Rory: well I can't marry you anymore.  
  
Jess: I had to.  
  
Rory: whyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Jess: well if we're getting married today, we have a lot of planning to do.  
  
Rory bolts out of bed and sings  
  
Rory: I'm getting married, I'm getting married, oh my god, we have so much to do. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?  
  
Jess: but a minute ago you were mad at me for waking me up.  
  
Rory: details, baby, details.  
  
Jess: so what do you want to do today?  
  
Rory: well I think we should get married.  
  
Jess: I think that's a good idea?  
  
They grin at each other from across the room.  
  
Jess: Well if we're getting married today, I better shower.  
  
Rory: I'll come with you.  
  
Jess: I don't think so.  
  
Rory: Pleeease?  
  
Jess: If you are in my shower, I will get nothing done.  
  
Rory: fine. I'll call around for chapels and stuff.  
  
Jess: Ok future Mrs. Mariano.  
  
Rory: Ok future Mr. Mariano.  
  
Jess: but I'm already Mr. Mariano.  
  
Rory: What did I already tell you about details? Now go on and have your shower, I want to take one after you.  
  
Rory is flipping through the phone at the wedding page when there is an incessant knock on the door.  
  
Rory: grrrrrrr. Who is it?  
  
Lorelei: mom  
  
Rory: ummmm one sec, I'm in the shower.  
  
Rory runs into the bathroom  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess: I knew you couldn't stay away from me.  
  
Rory: shhhh!  
  
Jess: Why?  
  
Rory: my mom is outside  
  
Jess: what does she want?  
  
Rory: I don't know, just be quiet while I get rid of her.  
  
Jess: You're not going to tell her are you?  
  
Rory: I want my future husband in one piece thank you very much. Especially for our wedding night.  
  
Jess: I would like that too, just get rid of her quickly.  
  
Rory starts walking toward the door  
  
Jess: RORY!  
  
Rory: what?  
  
Jess: your clothes, and your hair is dry  
  
Rory: right, see we work well as a team.  
  
Rory quickly starts shedding her clothes  
  
Jess: do you want me to turn around  
  
Rory: we're getting married today, I think you can stay. But you should help me.  
  
Jess: OK turn around.  
  
Rory jumps into the shower, gets all wet, pulls on a robe and runs to the door.  
  
Rory: Mom!!!!  
  
Lorelei: Hey sweetie!  
  
Rory: what's up?  
  
Lorelei: aren't you going to let me in?  
  
Rory: ummmm, sure.  
  
Lorelei: So it seems like Jess bailed on this little vacation of ours.  
  
Rory: heh heh, really?  
  
Lorelei: yeah, you don't know where he is doing you?  
  
Rory: pshhhh, like he tells me anything.  
  
Lorelei: so anyway, what do you want to do today?  
  
Rory: I kind of just want an alone day.  
  
Lorelei: Come on, I want to party!  
  
Rory: Mom, we can do that tomorrow.  
  
Lorelei: party pooper.  
  
Rory: I promise tomorrow we can party.  
  
Lorelei: fine., hey can I use your washroom?  
  
Rory: well it's really messy, your room is just down the hall.  
  
Lorelei: why are you so smart?  
  
Rory: So I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Lorelei: why don't we have dinner tonight?  
  
Rory: We'll see, I'll call you.  
  
With that Lorelei walks out the door and down the hall.  
  
Jess: she gone?  
  
Rory: yeah!  
  
Jess: so you want to get married now?  
  
Rory: sure, just let me get a shower. Will you call the wedding places?  
  
Jess: ok future Mrs. Mariano.  
  
Rory: I'll see you later.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
20 minutes later Rory walks out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t- shirt.  
  
Rory: so ready to get married  
  
Jess: are you?  
  
Rory: more than you know.  
  
Jess: So I called around, and we can get married on the beach where Emily Dickinson used to vacation. They even have wedding dresses and suits we can rent, but the only time they had available is 12:30.  
  
Rory: That's perfe. that's only in 2 hours, we have to go!  
  
Rory pulls Jess out of the room in a run.  
  
12:31 Rory is walking down the aisle in a plain white dress, her hair blowing in the wind. She smiles and Jess who is standing near the officiate. He is wearing a shirt with a tie loosened at the neck. Rory gets to Jess and can't control herself and kisses Jess square on the lips.  
  
5 Minutes later  
  
Officiate: Do you Jess Alexander Mariano take Lorelei Leigh Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?  
  
Jess: I do  
  
Officiate: Do you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore take Jess Alexandre Mariano to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or is health, till death do you part?  
  
Rory: I.I.I  
  
Jess: Rory..  
  
Rory: are you sure we should do this? I mean what about our families, don't you want them here?  
  
Jess: Rory, as of today, and right now you are my family. You're the person I care the most about in the whole world. Make me the happiest person in the world and marry me.  
  
Rory: ask me again.  
  
Officiate: Do you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore take Jess Alexandre Mariano to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or is health, till death do you part?  
  
Rory: I do  
  
Officiate: By the power vested in me, I now present you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.  
  
An hour later Mr. and Mrs. Mariano walk up to the front desk of the hotel  
  
Jess: we'd like the honeymoon room.  
  
Rory: we just got married.  
  
Receptionist: well congratulations! Well how will you be paying for this Mr..  
  
Jess: Mariano, and with a credit card  
  
Rory: how are we going to pay for this?  
  
Jess: don't worry, I've been working double shifts at Walmart.  
  
Receptionist: Your room is 312, and enjoy your stay.  
  
Jess: Right this way Mrs. Mariano.  
  
Rory: thank you hubby.  
  
Jess carries Rory over the threshold  
  
Rory: You know the one of many perks of being married?  
  
Rory said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Jess: Come here  
  
Jess and Rory and standing in front of the bed, Jess's hands lightly caressing Rory's face. The kiss becomes more and more passionate. Rory's legs wrap around Jess's waist. They tumble on the bed.  
  
Jess: I love being married.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lorelei and Luke are walking past the receptionist  
  
Luke: You're not getting a tattoo  
  
Lorelei: Yes, I will  
  
Luke: No you wont  
  
When they hear the receptionist talking to the concierge  
  
Receptionist: can you bring this complementary bottle of champagne up to the Mr. and Mrs. Mariano, in the honeymoon suite?  
  
Luke: WHAT!!!  
  
Receptionist: excuse me sir? Is something wrong?  
  
Luke: did you say Mariano?  
  
Receptionist: yes I did sir. Is something wrong?  
  
Luke: I can't believe my sister got married again, without telling me.  
  
Receptionist: Oh, it's you sister?  
  
Lorelei: Do you think we could bring it up to them, congratulate them?  
  
Receptionist: I'm sure that would be OK, one of my people would had to accompany you though, is that ok?  
  
Luke: yeah.  
  
The concierge is walking up to the honeymoon suite, Luke and Lorelei are a few meters back. He knocks on the door. Rory opens the door.  
  
Concierge: Mrs. Mariano?  
  
Rory: Yeah, that's me  
  
Lorelei: RORY?!!!  
  
Rory: MOM?!!!!  
  
From inside the hotel room  
  
Jess: Mrs. Mariano, who's at the door?  
  
Luke: JESS?!!  
  
Lorelei: MRS. MARIANO?!!!!  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
